


Uphill Battle

by kitsunegir100



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Character Death, Closure, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Leukemia, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunegir100/pseuds/kitsunegir100
Summary: "Let's break up." Takahashi Chiharu never expected to be the one to say those words to her boyfriend, Oikawa Tooru, but certain circumstances force her to do so. She and Tetsuro Kuroo start fake dating soon after, and Kenma grows a green monster.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Oikawa Tooru/Oc
Kudos: 6





	Uphill Battle

"Let's break up."

Takahashi Chiharu never expected to be the one to say those words to her boyfriend, her lover, her missing piece. He was perfect- smart, good-looking, athletic. Her? She was just a sick girl who would only cause everyone around her pain. He was stunned into silence. Chiharu felt her chest tighten and her nose began tingling, the tell-tale sign that she was about to cry.

"...What?" Chiharu didn't dare look at him. She didn't want to see the hurt in his eyes, it was bad enough that she could hear how his voice tightened and cracked.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "We're over, Tooru."

-

"So. I heard you broke up with Oikawa." Kuroo said as he sat down next to her on the grass near the river's edge. "He was pretty broken up about it. Why'd you do it?" Chiharu sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it." she said. She truly didn't. Telling someone else that she and Tooru were over made it real. It made her heart break. But it was nothing compared to the pain Tooru was probably going through.

"Chiharu, you were in love with him," Kuroo said, "And he was in love with you!" Chiharu let out a strangled sob.

"I know. I know, Kuroo, you don't have to remind me!" Chiharu buried her head in her hands and wept. Wept for her love for Tooru, wept for her future with him, her happiness with him.

"So why did you-"

"I'm sick." Kuroo was silent.

"What?" Chiharu looked at him with sad eyes.

"Leukemia. I didn't tell anyone when I was diagnosed. I fought hard… but not all battles can be won. I have three months." Kuroo didn't know what to say.

"So you broke up with him to…"

"To protect him. From even worse heartbreak." They were both silent after that. Chiharu spoke up.

"I don't want to die, Kuroo." Kuroo let out a strangled sound and put an arm around her shoulders. "I wanted to be with him until we were old. I wanted," Chiharu choked back a sob, "I wanted to hold hands with him in public, and dance in the rain, and kiss under the stars. I wanted to make him chocolate, and I wanted him to buy me flowers on White Day, and I-" She broke off, burying her head in his shoulder. "I wanted to feel loved." Kuroo lowered his head. "Kuroo… will you be my boyfriend?" she whispered, "Will you do all those things? I know you don't love me. I don't want to be with someone who loves me, I don't want to hurt them. But for my final months… I want to feel loved." Kuroo shut his eyes.

"Yeah. I'll be your boyfriend. I'll make you feel so loved you'll suffocate in my love." Chiharu let out a watery laugh. And once he saw that she'd moved on, Tooru would move on too.

-

Kuroo had many girlfriends before, so there was no reason his recent lover should make Kenma feel any different. Takahashi Chiharu was a delicate thing, all dark hair and pale skin. She was cute, but she wouldn't last long. Kenma knew her type. They never did. But Kuroo was holding her hand, their fingers laced together. Kuroo never held his girlfriends' hands. They usually clung onto his arm like a leech or something. Chiharu greeted Kenma with a smile. Smiles didn't last very long with Kuroo's girlfriends either. Not after they realized that they would never come before Kenma, the "best friend." And then came the fights, and the eventual break ups. None of them lasted longer than three weeks. Except Takahashi Chiharu did. Kenma didn't recognize her, but apparently she went to the same school as them. And as she and Kuroo continued dating, Kenma began to notice that she was different.

-

On White Day, Kuroo bought her a bouquet of scarlet roses. Chiharu had brought her hands up to her mouth, beaming.

"You remembered," she said, and Kuroo pecked her on the lips.

"Of course I did," he said. "How could I forget?" Kuroo looked very sad at that moment. Chiharu wrinkled her nose.

"But I didn't get anything for you on Valentines," she said. They hadn't been dating then. Kuroo smiled.

"It's okay." Kenma felt a seed of a green monster grow in his stomach.

-

Rain wasn't unusual where they lived, but it was scarce enough that Kenma knew for a fact that Kuroo never brought an umbrella with him anywhere. He just ran through the rain, laughing all the way. So when Kenma asked where Kuroo was and his teammate said he had left with his girlfriend, the seed grew. A lover's umbrella, huh.

But when he turned the corner to their neighborhood, he was surprised to see the umbrella laying discarded on the side of the road, and Kuroo and Chiharu slow dancing in the pouring rain. The seed sprouted. Kuroo never did this with his girlfriends before. Sure, he had never tried to anger them, but he also never went out of his way to make them happy, either. The happy couple noticed Kenma, and greeted him with a smile, Kuroo running over and grabbing the umbrella to shield the soaked girl.

They talked casually, Chiharu making sure Kenma was included in the conversation, and that just made Kenma hate her more. He hated that she was so kind, so friendly. He hated that this particular girl might just make Kuroo fall for her. They entered Kuroo's house, Chiharu going in first, and as Kenma watched Kuroo follow her, he thought that Kuroo looked extremely sad as he looked at his lover.

-

Kenma had been coming back from the convenience store when he saw them. They were lying on the riverbank side by side, gazing at the stars. Kenma stopped in his tracks. He watched as Kuroo hoisted himself up onto one elbow and leaned down to kiss her. Kenma couldn't watch anymore. He took out his phone and walked by them, playing a game.

"Kenma!" Kuroo called. Kenma ignored him. "Huh. He was probably playing a game." The sound of Chiharu's giggle haunted him as he walked back to his house.

-

Kenma knew that Chiharu was very different from Kuroo's previous lovers when Kuroo received a phone call from her when they had been planning to do something. Kuroo spoke to her in a low, worried tone, and apologized to Kenma, saying that Chiharu needed him or something like that. Kenma was stunned. Kuroo had never put his girlfriends before Kenma. Ever. And that sealed the deal. Chiharu had taken Kuroo away from him. His Kuroo, his best friend, his unrequited love. But Kenma was confused about one thing. Kuroo never seemed happy around Chiharu. In fact, neither did Chiharu, either. She smiled, but it seemed hollow, and there was always a shadow behind her eyes, haunting her. He didn't understand. Kuroo seemed completely enamored with her so why?

-

Kenma confronted Kuroo after practice.

"How's Chiharu?" he asked as they left the clubroom. Kuroo blinked in surprise.

"She's good," he said. It was there again. Even the thought of her made Kuroo sad. Kenma narrowed his eyes and stopped walking.

"Do you really love her?" Kenma asked. Kuroo stopped and looked back at him, surprised. He turned to face Kenma.

"What?" Kenma barreled on.

"Do you even like her?" he asked. Kuroo looked sad again.

"Yes," he said. "I like her. I love her." Kenma scowled.

"Liar." Kuroo stayed silent this time. "Who do you take me for, Kuroo? I can tell when you're lying. Why are you lying? Why…"

"Kenma…" Kuroo reached out and wiped the tears that Kenma hadn't even realized he had been shedding from his cheeks. Kuroo's hand, warm and big, stayed cupping his cheek, and Kenma leaned into it. Kuroo leaned in slowly, his eyes searching, and Kenma held his breath. And then they were kissing, slow and sweet, and everything faded away. There was the thud of a bag dropping to the ground and Kuroo whirled around to see Chiharu with one hand over her mouth and eyes filled with tears. Kenma tried to feel smug, but all he could feel was guilt and heartache when Kuroo shouted her name and ran after her saying, "Sorry, Kenma! She'll misunderstand!"

Misunderstand what? Misunderstand that Kuroo was in love with Kenma, not that it was a heat of the moment thing? Kenma lowered his head and went home.

-

"Chiharu!" Kuroo shouted after her as she ran away. Kuroo caught up easily, though, and grabbed her arm gently. "Chiharu," he said, breathing hard. Chiharu sobbed. All she did was hurt the people around her. Now she was convinced.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, "Why didn't you tell me you were already in love with someone and they loved you back?! I didn't ask for you to give that up to agree to my selfish wants! I didn't want you to…" Kuroo hugged her tightly and she hit him gently with her fist. "Why… why do I only bring pain to others?" Kuroo was silent as she sobbed in his arms.

"You didn't," he said, "You didn't bring pain to me. I didn't know either. I had no clue that Kenma was in love with me, or that I was in love with him. In fact… it was probably you that made us realize." Kuroo smiled as she hiccupped. "You didn't bring us pain. You brought us love. We'll clear this up with Kenma tomorrow, okay? But you'll still be loved, Chiharu. I do love you, just as a friend, as a sister." Chiharu took a deep breath.

"Ok. Ok. Thank you, Kuroo. You're so much better than I ever deserved," she said, and Kuroo felt a fist close around his heart as she put herself down as she often did. What did this beautiful, kind girl ever do to deserve this tragedy that was happening to her?

-

Kuroo was waiting for Kenma outside his classroom door with Chiharu during lunch the next day. Kenma felt sick to the stomach as they walked around to the back of the building. "Can I talk to Kenma-kun alone for a bit?" Chiharu asked, and Kuroo nodded, sending them both a smile. They stood in silence for a while. Kenma had this happen to him more often than not, in fact, often with Kuroo's girlfriends. They'd ask him to back off, tell him that it was weird that their boyfriend spent more time with Kenma than them, that Kuroo always put Kenma first. He expected something of the same sort to happen.

"Kuroo loves you, you know," Chiharu said pleasantly. Kenma stiffened in shock. He began to shake his head, opening his mouth to deny it. Chiharu held up a finger to stop him. "He does," she said, looking amused. She sobered as she spoke again. "I'm sorry for any heartache I caused on your part, Kenma-kun." What? Why was she apologizing?

"I think I should be the one apologizing to you, Chiharu-san," Kenma said. _After all, I kissed your boyfriend_ went unsaid. Chiharu smiled.

"There's no need," Chiharu said, "Our relationship was fake." Kenma was stunned. "It's true. I don't love him. He doesn't love me. Not like he loves you, at least. Not like you love him. Not like I love Tooru." Kenma furrowed his eyebrows. Tooru? Oikawa Tooru? Chiharu looked amused by his confused expression.

"You may not know this, since you don't seem like the type to particularly care about others' affairs," at this, Kenma looked away and Chiharu chuckled, "but I used to date Oikawa Tooru before I ended things with him. I love him. And I think he loved me too."

"Why did you…" Kenma trailed off.

"Break up with him?" Chiharu smiled sadly, and her next words chilled Kenma to the bone. "I have leukemia. The doctors say I have two more months. Oh don't look like that, Kenma-kun. I've long since accepted it by now. Well anyways, I've said all I wanted to say. And Kenma-kun," Kenma looked at her, "Kuroo really does love you, you know."

Kenma was silent as she walked away. Kuroo came around the corner after speaking to Chiharu softly.

"Kenma." Kenma stared at Kuroo. "I'm sorry for not telling you." Kenma shook his head.

"No… it's okay," he said.

"It wasn't my story to tell."

"I know." They were silent as Kenma processed the conversation they just had. "Two months?" he whispered. Kuroo nodded solemnly.

"She cried when she told me. Said she didn't want to die. Said she still wanted to do so many things with Oikawa, but she didn't want to hurt him. So I did them for her in his place. I don't love her, Kenma. It's you that I love. I love you, Kenma," Kuroo said, and cupped Kenma's face with both hands, gently pressing their foreheads together. Kenma closed his eyes and slid his arms around Kuroo's waist.

"I love you too, Kuroo."

As Chiharu walked alone in the park, she thought back to her and Kuroo's conversation.

_So… we're definitely over now," Chiharu said with a giggle, "And Kenma's cute. I approve." Kuroo smiled but sobered again. "_

_You should tell him," Kuroo said, "He deserves to know. And you deserve to be loved." Chiharu smiled sadly. "_

_What if it's too late?" she asked, "I did break his heart, after all." Kuroo smiled. "_

_If he really loves you, it won't be too late. And even if he did move on, you know he loved you. You know I love you. You know your family loves you. You'll be okay," Kuroo said. Chiharu took a deep breath. "_

_Yeah. Yeah, I think I will tell him. I owe him that at least."_

"Chiharu?" Chiharu was startled out of her thoughts by a painfully familiar voice. She looked up to see Tooru jogging towards her, taking his earbuds out. She smiled softly at the familiar sight. "Tooru," she breathed. He looked better than he had been the first week after their breakup. Chiharu's heart clenched as she thought of it being too late, yet if he had truly moved on, she was happy for him, too.

"How have you been?" she asked, as he walked alongside her, their strides matching each other like they had never stopped walking side by side.

"Good," Tooru said. Chiharu smiled. "That's good," she said. They walked in silence for a while.

"How's your… what's his name? Kuroo?" he asked. Chiharu smiled fondly as the thought of Kuroo and Kenma rose up. Tooru's face tightened at the happy expression.

"We broke up," she said simply. He was surprised.

"Why?" he asked. Last he checked, and he checked often, they had been disgustingly sweet and happy together. "Did he…" His fist clenched at the thought of Tetsuro cheating on her or doing something equally bad. Chiharu laughed, a familiar sound that he often heard in his dreams.

"No. Kuroo was a great boyfriend. Kind, thoughtful…" she trailed off.

"Then what…" Tooru couldn't decide if he wanted to know or not.

"I didn't love him," she said simply. As bad as it was, Tooru's heart lifted. Then maybe… "And he didn't love me, either. He's happy now, with someone he truly loves."

"And you?" he asked. Chiharu stopped walking. Tooru stopped too, turning to face her. Chiharu smiled up at him. "I'm standing in front of the person I love, ready to come clean," she said. Tooru held his breath, trying not to get his hopes up.

"What do you mean, come clean?" he asked, a bad feeling settling in his gut. Chiharu's smile saddened.

"I didn't ever tell you why I broke up with you," she said, "And the reason I did was because I was scared." Tooru's stomach dropped.

"Why- why would you be scared?" he asked. Did he do something? Did he make her feel insecure? Probably. He could be narcissistic at times. He definitely-

"I was scared that you would leave me. I was more scared that I would break your heart," she said. Tooru furrowed his eyebrows.

"So you broke up with me?" he asked. Chiharu laughed.

"In hindsight, it does seem kind of silly, doesn't it?" she said. "Tooru. I'm dying." His world fell apart.

"What?" he whispered. Chiharu smiled sadly.

"I have leukemia. The doctors said I have two more months at most," she said. Tooru covered his mouth to stifle a sob.

"Don't cry, Tooru," she said, as tears welled up in her own eyes, "If you cry I'll start crying too. I've come to terms with it. That was the reason I broke up with you. I wanted you to heal and move on before learning that I had died, to save you the heartache. And… if you learned that I was dying, you might not want to be with me anyways." Tooru's tears were flowing freely at this point. He grasped her hands and held them tightly in his own.

"Chiharu. I don't care that you have leukemia. I love you. And I'd let you break my heart a thousand times if that means I'd get to spend another second with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Even if you only had one more day left on earth, I'd spend every moment of it with you, I'd never leave your side. Tell me you love me too. Tell me you'll let me love you, that you'll let me stay with you," Tooru said. Chiharu was crying too now. She nodded her head.

"I love you, Tooru. I love you so much," she said as they kissed passionately. Tooru was warm and sturdy under her hands, and their kiss tasted salty from all the tears that flowed down her face. As their lips parted and their breaths mingled together, Chiharu let out a small laugh.

"I guess you'll only be spending the rest of my life with me though," she said. Tooru let out a strangled sob. "Too soon?" she asked. Tooru nodded.

"Way too soon."

-

Chiharu told Kuroo the good news, and he gathered her in a big hug, telling her "I told you so" and "See?" over and over. In the end, Kenma gave him a good smack, and he stopped, pouting at Kenma. Chiharu laughed, and Tooru came over to assert his dominance over her, earning him a pinch. Chiharu was happy, and when she was admitted to the hospital, Tooru was with her the entire way.

-

One month later, Takahashi Chiharu passed away.


End file.
